


Hooked on a Feeling

by bl4ckm4lice



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, M/M, joonkyu, the weird otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kijoon and Kyuhyun's relationships in 50 sentences - epsilon theme set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**#09 - King**

"I win," Kijoon slams his empty glass on the table, triumphantly grinning at Kyuhyun, who in his drunken haze is still struggling to figure out the simple act of lifting up his own last glass.

**#46 – Drive**

“Dumb, booze-obsessed couple,” Kyusang grumbles as he turns into Kijoon and Kyuhyun’s chauffeur after their drinking session for the umpteenth time.

 

**#01 – Motion**

"It's not fair, hyung," Kyuhyun huffs, trying to fight another wave of nausea, "why isn't the room spinning for you too when you drank as much as I did last night?" 

 

**#02 - Cool**

"You meant to ask whether I'd have some uniforms on, don't you," Kijoon responds matter-of-factly to Kyuhyun's question on what kind of wardrobe he'd be wearing in his next musical.

**#03 - Young**

“You know, hyung, you can't just use the excuse of not being young anymore whenever you want to skip doing the dishes."

 

**#04 - Last**

Kyuhyun should've known that the first time Kijoon brings a sex toy into their bedroom would not be the last time. 

 

**#06 - Gentle**

"I know you like it better when I'm not being gentle with you, Kyuhyun," Kijoon hums, fingering the straps that ties Kyuhyun down, "so how far do you want me to go this time?"

 

**#07 – One**

It takes just one special person to make you realize that you can't actually bear to spend the rest of your life by yourself, Kijoon ponders as he looks at Kyuhyun sleeping next to him.

 

**#08 - Thousand**

Before Kijoon realizes it, there are thousands of photos of him and Kyuhyun in his phone.

 

**#10 - Learn**

Kyuhyun discovers a lot of new things about himself when he’s with Kijoon, one of them being the fact that he actually has a glasses fetish.

 

**#11 - Blur**

What he doesn't know is that Kijoon also has a similar but different fetish; the older man loves the sight of him wearing glasses, but he enjoys the scene of Kyuhyun fumbling around looking for said glasses even more. 

 

**#12 - Wait**

Kijoon’s kisses never wait for him to catch up; they invade and take and force him to simply submit, which he’s much too willing to do.  

 

**#13 - Change**

"In my opinion, you don't need to diet anyway," Kijoon shrugs at Kyuhyun's whine after seeing the fridge stocked full with his favorite treats.

 

**#14 - Command**

"You can tell me what you want, darling, your wish is my command," Kijoon says, appearing genuine, as if he hasn't been covering Kyuhyun's mouth and stopping him from begging for his release. 

 

**#15 - Hold**

"Hyung, wait, don't put me on hold, I need your answer now--," Kyusang groaned in frustration as Kijoon did exactly that, because it was Kyuhyun on the other line and he never, ever let Kyuhyun's call went unanswered. 

 

**#16 - Need**

"Really, Kyuhyun, you don't have to come to me for advice for every single role you're taking," Kijoon teases. 

 

**#21 - Fool**

Kyuhyun isn't fooling anyone; seeking advice is just an excuse to spend more time with his favorite actor.  

 

**#17 - Vision**

“I spy with my little eye a lovely boy who looks really adorable in his boyfriend’s jacket,” Kijoon grins, not-so-secretly enjoying Kyuhyun’s flushed face and the simultaneous groans from the rest of the men in the car, added with a mumbled threat about never taking the couple along their road trips again.

 

**#18 - Attention**

Kyuhyun  _ loves  _ being showered with attention left and right, and Kijoon lets him be most of the time as long as no one gets too comfortable. 

 

**#29 - Safe**

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Kijoon smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "as long as you keep your hands off Kyuhyun, that is."

 

**#33 - Never**

"I would never," Kijoon smiles innocently when someone asks him whether he had ever threatened anyone off Kyuhyun. 

 

**#19 - Soul**

" _ Soul-searching trip _ , you said," Kyuhyun shakes his head at the amount of Gundam merchandises Kijoon brings back from his week-long impromptu holiday to Japan.

 

**#24 - Now**

Kyuhyun thinks a lot about the future, the complete opposite of Kijoon who mostly lives in the present. 

 

**#20 - Picture**

Although Kyuhyun seems to be rubbing off on him, since he lately sees the image of them growing old(er) together, and it's a wonderful, wonderful image. 

 

**#22 - Mad**

For Kyuhyun, nothing crushes him more than being ignored by Kijoon when the older man is really, really angry.

 

**#39 - Torn**

On the other hand, the young man either tears up or cries whenever he's angry, and even though Kijoon always tries his best to make up for it, a part of him simply adores how gorgeous Kyuhyun looks with tears streaming down his face.

**#30 - Ghost**

"You know exactly why I don't want to watch that one scary movie of yours, hyung," Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, ignoring Kijoon's feigned sulking. 

 

**#25 - Shadow**

Of course Kyuhyun ended up watching it, though, no thanks to Kijoon's relentless prodding, causing him to jump at every shadow for three days afterwards; he was sure Kijoon enjoyed every minute of it.

 

**#26 - Goodbye**

The conflicted expression on Kijoon's face when his niece sweetly kisses him goodbye is all it takes to send Kyuhyun bursting out with laughter. 

 

**#27 - Hide**

Kyuhyun has a habit to burrow himself under the blanket when he’s in denial of the fact that he needs to wake up; sometimes Kijoon tickles him until he comes out, sometimes he pokes him annoyingly, other times he just brews a cup of noodle and let the scent lures Kyuhyun out.

 

**#28 - Fortune**

For them, luck is when they find new, discreet restaurants where they can eat delicious meals together, away from prying eyes.

 

**#31 - Book**

"Not anymore," Kijoon pats Kyuhyun's head reassuringly, "I've called your manager and cleared up your schedule so you can rest."

 

**#23 - Child**

“I’m not a kid,” Kyuhyun protests as he pouts and whines exactly like one when Kijoon tucks him in and forbids him from getting out of bed until his fever is gone.

 

**#32 – Eye**

"Kijoon's got an eye for you for many years alright, and not quite in a platonic way," Gunmyung shrugs, doesn't quite understand why it should come as a surprise for Kyuhyun, "you don't think that he'd just take anyone under his wings, do you?"

 

**#34 - Sing**

"You can't sing if you're sick," Kijoon half-threatens-half-forces Kyuhyun away from his laptop. 

 

**#35 - Sudden**

When Kijoon asked him to move in together out of nowhere, Kyuhyun gasped, "but you don't like people in your personal space-- y-you're a  _ hermit _ !"

 

**#05 - Wrong**

"Of all things, you just have to question  _ that, _ " Kijoon rolled his eyes, feeling more amused than he should despite Kyuhyun's lack of… elation on the matter, "but no, I'm not a hermit, and I very much like having you in my personal space anyway."

 

**#37 - Time**

"Should've just told you from the beginning," Kyuhyun laughs, both happy and regretful, "so much time wasted."

 

**#36 - Stop**

"Then we'd better stop wasting more time," Kijoon chuckles as he presses his lips again and again onto Kyuhyun's, making up for the past few years they spent dancing around each other.

 

**#38 - Wash**

"I hate you," Kyuhyun mutters as Kijoon goes to sleep without bothering to wash his face; how on earth does his skin stay so clear? 

 

**#40 - History**

"I was an ass--" Kijoon pauses in the middle of his apology as Kyuhyun snorts, "I  _ am _ an ass--" another snort, "fine, I have always been and will always be an ass."

 

**#41 - Power**

Kijoon prides himself as a dominant person in his relationships, but even he has no power to resist Kyuhyun's plea to order Chinese takeouts instead of Korean. 

 

**#42 - Bother**

"Hyu-hyung, seriously, stop poking me and let me play my games in peace!"

 

**#50 – Believe**

It's kind of adorable how Kyuhyun expects to be left alone when Kijoon is feeling utterly bored.

 

**#43 - God**

"I swear to God, you're the most annoying person when you don't have work to do, hyung."

 

**#44 - Wall**

"You did realize the walls were thin, didn't you," Junsang hissed accusingly at Kijoon, naturally peeved after spending the night bombarded by the sounds Kyuhyun and Kijoon made next door. 

 

**#45 - Naked**

Kijoon's stare strips him bare and exposed; there's no place for lies to hide.

 

**#47 – Harm**

“Aww, don’t worry, I will never let anyone hurt you,” the man laughs as he pulls a pale and very much unwilling Kyuhyun into the most chaotic crowd he has ever seen; why on earth did he let Kijoon drag him to a metal concert?

 

**#48 - Precious**

"Aren't you his precious one," Publae tells Kyuhyun with a chuckle after Kijoon snubs his cigarette the moment the young man walks in. 

 

**#49 - Hunger**

As much as Kijoon loves food, he still forgets to eat whenever he's too engrossed in his work, but it has been happening less and less since Kyuhyun lives with him; a meal for two is simply too delightful to miss.  

 

\- The end


End file.
